The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Vlasveld002’. ‘Vlasveld002’ represents a new cultivar of panicled hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
The new cultivar of Hydrangea, ‘Vlasveld002’, was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in a trial garden in Boskoop, The Netherlands in July 2010. The exact parentage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood cuttings in 2011 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.